Darkness to Bind Her
by SoundlessWordsofLove
Summary: Lilly Turner, your average human girl right? She thinks so until she gets transported to ME and her memories of her being not quite so human begin to resurface.... More of a summary inside, Please Read&Review! It rocks my world!
1. The Beginning of the Awakening

Darkness to Bind Her

All she could see, was red. Blood red. Sudden pain and then...

She was screaming but in her mind. How _**dare**_ he!Who **did **he think he was? Rage spread like fire as she killed him. No one heard his screams, no one stopped to help him. She killed him in a dark alleyway. She killed him and left no part of him whole. She killed him like he deserved it and she did not kill him just in the physical realm. She wasn't after only his body, oh no, anyone could kill a body.

But it took someone full of evil and power to kill the soul.

She was exhilarated in the killing, covering herself with his blood and reveling in his anguished mind. She swam in his hate and drank his fear, she loved every minute of it. She wanted nothing more than to kill this man and drink his soul. She was a killer.

When she was done and the last screams disappeared from the man, the fire burned itself out, exiting her body and she suddenly felt the cold. Her body abruptly collapsed and she fell onto the wet dirt and mud that seemed to ooze out of the cities streets.

He mind cleared slightly from the dark, red haze of the killer's vision. It was cold, she could understand that much. Her mind began to clear a little more from the darkness that clouded it. She lifted her head cautiously out of the dirt and surveyed the alleyway; so far it looked clear. Fire still burned in her lungs and in her heart, filling her mind with what she had done, AGAIN.

Dear God, she'd done it again.

At the thought, she groaned loudly and flopped back down onto dirty, damp alley and closed her eyes tight. The screams bore through her ears and the sights replayed behind her eyelids of exactly how he had died. She saw his eyes and felt his heart quicken and felt his painful death. It had been slow, excruciating and mind numbingly horrible.

She was a monster.

She had to be! What kind of person would do that to an unsuspecting man? Yes, he did attack her and yes he had tried to assault her in the worst way, but he did not deserve such a death as she gave him.

The girl sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She took account of her body to see if she had any wounds or blood and found that she didn't. Other than being a little sore and slightly scratched up, she was fine. She searched for a window or mirror that would allow her to see

her eyes. A broken piece of glass lay on the ground and she reached for it. The glass reflected her eyes

and sure enough, they were still black. Crap, she thought, then grabbed her sunglasses from her pocket; shoving them on her nose and covering her eyes. Those black pools showed no light and reflected no light. All they did was absorb light, making it disappear into darkness. It made her vision a little wobbly and strange. She got up slowly and began to walk out of the dark, dank, and now death filled alley way. She took one last look at her attacker/victim and turned quickly away, the girl not able to stand the sight and the killer wanting to look.

The killer and the person began to separate as the person that the killer lived inside of grew stronger and more horrified.

His face would forever be burned into her memory, joining the others she had killed, but she knew that as soon as she started walking towards the street and on her way home, she would forget all about this. That was the way things went. It had always been like that, getting mad, killing, annihilating, great sorrow and anguish and then forgetfulness. A part of her brain was constantly in a state of horror and hate of herself but the girl who was not the killer did not understand why.

The killer certainly did though, and the killer was dying to come out.

The killer fought the forgetfulness as hard as she could but the girl was now awake and scared to be in a dark alley by herself at 1am in the morning, on a Friday night no less. She wanted to get home and snuggle up with her favorite book about elves and trolls and hobbits, NOT be in a dark alley way with a dead man.

The killer groaned inwardly as the girl looked at the body again and began backing away slowly towards the street. The girl was almost fully herself again and the killer began to subside from her mind and leak out of her thoughts, but before the last vestiges of the killer was gone it left her with one thought.

**Evil, that's what you are and that is what you always shall be**.

The girl screamed and fled.


	2. Memories and Friday Nights

**Hallo everyone! Here is chappy twoooo :D I hope you all like it, I wrote it in like two hours LOL R&R!!! Like I said, it rules my world :D Or rocks, which ever you prefer... :D**

* * *

Lilly woke up eye to eye with the foot of her bed and her rug stuck up her nose. She sighed and tried to shake the cobwebs from her mind.

God, _**why**_ do I find myself in such compromising positions, Lilly asked herself. Never mind waking up on the wrong side of the bed, try the wrong side, on the floor, with carpet lint for nose hair.

She slowly got up and stretched, feeling her muscles cramp from her uncomfortable position on the floor. Lilly stumbled around her room feeling a bit dazed and confused as she looked for clues on how she got on the floor, why she was still in her clothes, and why she was so sore. The sun was high in the sky and she glanced at her clock on her full to overflowing bookcase. It read 4pm and Lilly's head swam.

**_Where the heck had she been last night_**?

She wandered around her brain for awhile, remembering bits and pieces of her night. She had gone to a club with her friend Kate, against Lilly's better judgment, and danced for a few hours. Kate had bought a few drinks and was soon drunk enough to kiss any man on the dance floor. Lilly was slightly ashamed but she was determined to stick by her friend and get her home safe, in one piece. Kate drank so much because her place was only down the street from the popular club so she didn't have to drive home and she went there all the time. Everyone knew her, but Kate got all dressed up last night because she had met someone the night before who she wanted to impress very much.

Lilly envied Kate in a way, she was always confidant, always sure of herself with men and she had no problem flaunting what she had. Lilly, on the other hand, did not and could not flaunt herself in front of men. She decided long ago that if a man saw her without makeup and her hair done perfectly and loved her anyways, that was the man that she would consider return affections to. **Emphasis on consider**.

Lilly preferred the world of books to the world of earth's reality. Earth was interesting and she didn't hate her life here but she had always longed to be somewhere else, somewhere magical. She wanted to meet magical people and was almost ashamed to admit that at 18 years old, still dreamed of having magical powers. Lilly shook her head at the thought and smiled, oh well, who lives in my head and knows my thoughts but me, she mused.

**Speaking of magical people…….** Lilly shuddered at the memory of a man at the club, dressed smartly in a black satin suit with a pink Polo shirt peeking through, with a voice of an angel. He was also the object of Kate's desire. He was as smooth as they come, dark skin, black as night hair, and a drop dead Oh-my-gosh-look-at-his-six-pack, body. He was so hauntingly beautiful but he had disturbed Lilly the moment she met him. He was too handsome, too beautiful, too lithe and definitely to smooth. What made her afraid of him were his eyes, they weren't right. Kate had said that he had some type of rare disease that made him wear sun glasses constantly and he couldn't be in bright lights at all with or without them, but in the darkness of the club Lilly had caught a glimpse of the stranger's eyes. She turned to the mirror, half expecting to see him behind her, and stared into her own eyes as she tried to recall what _color_ they were exactly.

Lilly watched her expression in the mirror turn from a thinking look to shock as the **eyes came into her mind as clear as if she were staring at them right then**. She gasped and nearly fell off of her bed.

They were black, solid black, absorbing light and giving none in return. They were **animal eyes**, hunter's eyes, and very disturbing. Once they found her, they never left her. Lilly was so disturbed by him, troubled that she could see the eyes so clearly, and troubled by the fact that she found him attractive. He had endured Kate's obvious and desperate attempts to seduce him but he always sat beside Lilly and told her that he would do anything for her, _anything_. He acted as if she owned him. Lilly was confused by his attentions and bothered that she had answered him by telling him to go get her a drink. Never before had she asked anything of anyone and now here she was, ordering a stranger around.

Yet he went willingly and seemed grateful that she had asked him to do something. Kate's pride was ruffled and she didn't talk to Lilly for the rest of the night and told her to walk herself home. Lilly was hurt and afraid for her but she finally just sighed and told Kate that she'd call her in the morning. "**_Whatever_**." Was Kate's reply as she made her way back to the dance floor. Lilly had left quickly, wanting to avoid the stranger, feeling a twinge of guilt that she was leaving him while he was getting her a drink. Her guilt soon turned to fear as someone grabbed her arm. It was him, he had caught her leaving. Lilly looked down at her boots, wishing the floor would swallow her up.

Once she had felt his touch, she was immediately on the alert. Right there, on the way out the door he knelt down at her feet. "I will serve you my princess. Only you. Forever. I beg of you do not forget me when we meet again; I wish to be in your and your honored father's good graces once again. My name is Damien, and you should know that Adrian has sent me. He looks for you in earnest as does your father. We want you back. We _need _you back. "

With the last statement he rose to his feet and removed his glasses to stare into her eyes. Lilly could remember falling into them as the once black eyes were suddenly wreathed in flame. She could feel his warm lips on hers kissing her softly, then hungrily, and she pulled away so quickly that she tripped over her own feet. "I don't know you, or the person who sent you, but I am no princess and you are one sick dog," At that, she turned and ran as the curious crowd parted for her. The man stared after her then put his glasses back in place. He frowned for a minute, and then smiled as a man followed her out. Unbeknownst to Lilly, Damien had taken liberties to send the man after her and scare her into showing her true self. "Just like her cursed mother, **she didn't heed my words either**," he whispered as he crept out the door and followed.

Lilly sighed as all of this came back to her in flooding images. She did not know that it was Damien who sent the man after her and she wondered how she knew now, and what did he mean by, showing her true self? Lilly did not remember much of anything after she got cornered in a dark alley and that scared her. Was she hurt? Lilly did a quick body check and found that she had no signs of a fight or bruises of any kind, just a sore body. She yawned, I must have outrun him, she thought and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Lilly poured some milk into a ginormous bowl of Cheerio's and settled down in her enormous reading chair. She saw her favorite book on the side table and was relieved to pick it up and open to her last page she had been reading. It was the chapter on Frodo's flight to Rivendell and she snuggled into her warm blanket and slowly ate her cereal as she read about his seeing the Eye of Sauron. Lilly shuddered as she pictured the eye. Weird how she saw the stranger's eyes to be the same as she imagined Sauron's to be, wreathed in flame. She started to shake as tremors rocked her body quite suddenly, as if answering some unseen call. The bowl of half filled cereal fell to the floor as Lilly fell onto the ground, still clutching the book, and went into a seizure of damaging proportions. Her mind was panicking and she was frightened as she sensed that she was not breathing any longer and her body was beginning to shut down.

She tried to scream but because she had no breath, nothing came out. Lilly instantly began to panic but could not move, her body was done, and her heart had stopped. The last thing she thought was, I hope I'm going to heaven and then two pairs of eyes staring into hers as an evil laughter filled her soul.

"Not this time you're not. **_Welcome to Hell_**." It said. Lilly screamed inside of her mind and her scream joined many others as everything went black.

It was over, Lilly Grace Turner **was officially dead** by the time the police found her the next morning , lying on the floor with milk and cheerio's bowl next to her and The Fellowship of the Rings book in her tightly clenched fingers.

* * *

***evillll musicccccccccccc* lol Well, hopefully I get to update soon, so I won't leave you, my poor dear readers in the lurch :D I don't think I'll be able to, I have such an annoying little... _person, _****in my room with me going through my stuff.**

**POM**: PIPPIN!!!!! WTFRIK! Get out of my writing notebooks!

**Pippin**: Oh... *eyes go wide while reading* And their lips met softly, molding together. She moa.... HEY!

**POM**: *snatches notebook* hey, my eyes only, GET IT?

**Pippin: ***looks with big eyes* but I... I only.. wanted to... *sniff*

**POM: ***sigh* Pip.... Go get some snacks from the snack bag okay?

**Pippin:** YAYAY! *runs out of room to get cheetos*

**POM: **See? I have Pip to keep me company... Hey Pip? Don't climb onto the counter ok? You might fal..... PIP! *crash* Gotta go guys :D


	3. Alive!

**Hello! Here is Chapt three and I'm working on Chapt four. I wanted to put Chpt three and Four together but the would have been to long I think haha..... Well, Hope you like it! Please let me know if it's creepy enough or if I need to add some more description.... *bwahhhh* :-D**

* * *

**It was really dark.**

It was so dark and dead but the darkness was alive and writhing around a soul. This soul was a soul in conflict, in pain and in confusion. As the soul swirled in circles amongst the darkness one could see the battle taking place over it. The darkness would surround it and nearly consume it but then a streak of light would come and push the darkness back.

The problem with the fight was that either side had claim over the soul. The soul itself was half light, half dark so both were trying to assert dominion over it. The fight could go on for centuries with the soul never having peace as it was in eternal damnation and eternal life at each turn.

Finally, after endless years of fighting, the powers agreed to compromise. The soul would choose whose side it belonged to when the time came. The soul was returned to its proper place, its proper world and at the right time. Whatever the soul's decision was, it would affect the world in which it was now placed forever.

* * *

~_**An Eternity Later**_~

Lilly woke up, still screaming. She realized that suddenly she had the breath to scream and she went silent for a moment, catching her breath.

**Her breath! She was alive?!**

Lilly, with her eyes tightly shut, cautiously moved her limbs; nothing was broken, nothing was sore and she wasn't bleeding. That was a good sign. Now to see where she was. Lilly opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she would see. At first, she couldn't see anything at all. It was pitch black, so dark she couldn't see the floor that she was laying on top of. The darkness seemed to suffocate her as Lilly fought against the rising fear that she was in Hell, in darkness forever like the voice had said. Then the darkness lifted slightly and through it, she saw a stone wall, a stone floor and finally a stone ceiling.

The colors were gray and black, dreary, depressing colors that immediately made her uneasy. There was also a alien green color that pulsed as if with a life of its own. It cast an unearthly glow over the stones and created a mist over everything it touched. She was lying on a stone floor that was a sickly grey and it was freezing to the touch. Lilly shivered as she tried not to panic, she could see her breath in front of her, coming in short puffs of white air. _I have to move;_ she thought franticly and struggled to sit up.

**It was then that she noticed what exactly she was laying on.**

It was very similar to a **_stone altar_**, surrounded by nine chairs of stone. The altar was on an oval dais and the chairs were set back slightly, off the dais. Lilly noticed with horror, that the altar was stained with something dark brown. It looked like old, dried out_ blood_. She closed her eyes tight for a minute and then opened them to see if she was dreaming, she wasn't. Lilly felt herself begin to panic and she struggled with her fear. To get her mind off of it, Lilly began to investigate whatever else she could about where she was. She closed her eyes and opened up her ears and concentrated on everything and anything she could hear.

She could hear **screaming**, both human and inhuman screams, metal clanging and gruff voices yelling out orders in a horrible sounding language. She could hear creatures being tortured and strange screaming that sounded as if a bunch of violins had suddenly gone into frenzy on a lot of high notes. Her brain took all of this in very quickly and she squeezed her eyes closed even more as she heard footsteps coming down a hallway.

The footsteps were unhurried and sounded as if the feet were covered in metal.

**_Clang…Clang…Clang…Clang...._**

Lilly shivered, knowing somehow that she wanted to avoid the person or thing wearing those boots at all costs. Her eyes flew open and she sat up hurriedly and tried to get down. She went to move her feet off of the altar but the sudden noise of chains being moved caused her to stop abruptly. There were small half circles of black iron fused into the altar and the chains went through them and around her wrists and ankles. Lilly looked down the long black hallway as the only light that came through the door was blocked by a shadow. She lay her head back down quickly and closed her eyes again, sudden fears making her shake uncontrollably.

_**Clang….Clang….Clang…Clang…..**_

The footsteps came closer and Lilly could hear a voice, a soft whispering voice inside her mind. The outside noises seem to fade away as that one voice grew into a louder whisper.

**_Caelai,_ _Tia Tarien (Hello my Princess)_** The voice in her mind said. It echoed in her mind for what seemed like forever, until there was silence.

Lilly still had her eyes shut tightly and was now scared out of her mind. The person, or thing, walked over and seated itself in a chair that was level with her head. With a rustling of cloth and metal, it settled in. Lilly was still to scared to look at what might be face to face with her.

**_Fauth-lat, Dushgoi __ (You lie in Minus Morgul_)** It said quietly. Lilly still had no idea what it had said and she peeked open one eye.

It was taller than a man, she could tell by the chair it was sitting on. It was cloaked with rough black, wool like material and dull grey armor around its hands and feet. Its face, if it had one, was hidden in the cowl of its cloak. From out of that cloak, emanated a darkness and evil that she didn't think existed. The feelings that rushed through her were unlike any she had ever felt. Fear had its own spectrum of feelings that she had never felt before. Unable to hold back, a **whimper** escaped her mouth and it increased as she watched hopelessly, the metal clad hand touch her arm.

A searing pain ran up and down her arm like fire and spread to the rest of her body, causing her **whimpers** to turn into **screams **and her body to arch away from its touch. She could see red running down her arms and out of her pores where he touched her. Her mind went numb and the creature began to place its hands anywhere it pleased. Lilly's screams joined the thousands of others as she went through hours of torture. Before she finally passed out, she heard the same voice she had heard ever since she was a child.

_** Shaelysti Cysti tia tor os Pasaer (Welcome home, my child of Darkness)**_

* * *

_**Hopefully you guys were able to guess who the creepy guy was.... :O**_

_**Pippin**__: I know who it was!!!!! It was the evil, disgusting, powerful, scary, smelly, werid, sniffing....... person.___

_**POM: **__Yes Pip. It was. :-P Now go get my dinner please and don't eat it this time ok? I'll make some for you after I'm done ok?_

_**Pippin: **__Okie!!!!!!! *jumps up to go eat the poor starving author's dinner* _


	4. Questions Questions

**Thanks to Galinda-girl for reviewing! Yes it is a little confusing, but I hope to clear somethings up in this chapter. Please let me know if it cleared things up a bit!**

**And to those of you reading, please review, even if it's just one word I'm grateful :-D........ **

* * *

Gandalf pointed his horses head towards Rivendell his beard and hair flying out behind him in the wind of the speed he was traveling. The horse knew the way by heart so he had little directing to do. His mind was whirling and his heart was heavy with the news of Saruman's treason. His head still ached and his body felt hundreds of years old as the fight had taken much of his strength away from him. He couldn't believe the treachery and he shook his head in sadness. One less ally in the fight against Sauron and just one more enemy to take into account.

His beard was now covered in more white than ever and the worries created lines in his forehead as he thought of Frodo, lying in a bed in Rivendell with a knife wound to his shoulder. The Nazgul had caught up to the four young hobbits and Gandalf felt a pang of regret. He hadn't been there at the Prancing Pony like he had said and it had cost Frodo a wound that would never heal. Thank the Valar that Aragorn had been there to fend off all nine Black Riders. Otherwise, even the hardiest of hobbits would have been overcome and either killed or taken to Mordor for questioning. He tried not to think of what might have happened and instead concentrated on the road ahead of him.

He nearly fell off as his horse Shadowfax, when he suddenly veered up on his hind legs neighing and squealing loudly. Gandalf pulled hard on the reins to settle the horse back on solid ground. He tried to move it forward but the stubborn horse wouldn't move ahead and no amount of coaxing from Gandalf could get it to go. He dismounted to see what in all of Middle Earth could cause the lord of horses and his good friend to not move forward. Shadowfax pawed the forest floor and neighed worriedly as Gandalf surveyed the ground in front of him.

In the middle of the path lay a girl. She was on her back with her arms over her head and her legs bent at the knee's. Her short and profusely curly, golden brown hair was covered in leaves and sticks, and shown brilliantly in the patches of sun that were spattered across her body. She was wearing foreign clothes, what looked like a long thin brown shirt and a pair of thin black leggings with no shoes. At first glance, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully but Gandalf walked over to her side for a closer look. Her skin was a sickly pale and Gandalf noted the tares and slashes in her shirt and pants. Spidery lines of blood just underneath the first layer of skin covered her arms and no doubt her body. Underneath her eyes were black and her face was covered with bruises. His heart twisted slightly at the sight of such beauty and innocence that was seemingly crushed and he laid a hand on her shoulder to shake her gently awake.

He was not prepared for the girl to open her eyes and stare at him with black pupils, _no iris at all_; her eyes just like black marbles. All innocence was gone from his mind as she stared right through him with a look that was feral and animalistic. She growled deep in the back of her throat and began rising to her feet, her teeth nearly bared and her hair now wild around her face. All innocence was gone and she became deadly, hissing, clawing and spitting at him like a wild cat. He turned for his sword and staff and was going to kill her when he heard her voice.

"Please, please don't…… I…. I'm hurt." She whispered through her teeth. Gandalf walked as close as she let him and stared into her eyes. He saw only blackness at first, then a light brown iris trying to show through, only to be covered again in darkness. She began hissing and spitting again, though this time she moved away from him and seemingly tried to stop herself from hurting him. It was as if a fight was taking place inside of her, a struggle to gain the upper hand. She wanted to hurt him yet she did not. Gandalf felt the struggle and lifted his staff. The girl fell immediately to the ground, emitting inhuman sounds and writhing in pain as he chanted some words in the ancient tongue of the Istar to calm her and to aid the fight on the side of the good inside of her.

After a time, she was still and was again splayed across the forest floor. Gandalf waited, and he watched as the girl opened her eyes again. This time they were the same soft golden brown color of her hair, and they blinked rapidly as though trying to see through a fog. He sighed as she began to shiver uncontrollably and tears ran down her face.

"No don't….Please stop, please no…… What do you want from me? Stop! Please…." She cried, clearly in shock and in pain. Gandalf walked over, scooped her up in his arms and sat her in front of him on Shadowfax. "Hurry Shadowfax, ride! We must get to Rivendell before nightfall or her kind will be after her. Hiyah!" Shadowfax kicked into high gear and they were flying through the forest once more, only this time Gandalf had more questions than answers………

Lilly was still locked in her dream as she felt the old man lift her up onto his horse. She was drifting between realties of her body being chained to an altar, somewhere deep inside of a stone castle, and her body that was now being lifted onto a horse in front of an old man.

She dimly remember attacking him but she had no idea why and she struggled through the haze of pain to tell him that she did not want to hurt him. She remembered him lowering his weapon as her vision blurred and switched back to the altar and the torture and the pain that came back in waves. She could feel herself screaming again and the old man tightening his grip around her and whispering something in her ear as they rode.

Which dream was real? She wondered vaguely drifting from one to the other. Finally both dreams ceased and Lilly sunk into the peaceful blackness of unconsciousness. She felt her body lifted onto something soft and gentle voices and she slept.

* * *

**Any better? Does it clear a few things up? :-D**

**Thanks guys! Pip's going to stay silent for today, he got sick from eating to much Thanksgiving Turkey...... :-P**


End file.
